Bleeding Heart
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA. Presente de níver adiantado para Angel Pink! Happy níver linda! Espero que goste do presente!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOoOo

_Happy Níver Angel Pink!!!! É resolvi postar adiantado por que como você emsmo disse que estava curiosa e eu queria ver sua reação... Aqui está! Bom, agora é dia 18 aqui, então são 3 dias adiantados xD_

_Espero que goste do meu presentinho, é simples, mas feito com carinho!!! Bem vinda ao mundo vampírico da Pure-Petit!!!!! Ah sim! Não ligue para a tradução da música, eu copiei e colei xP Souy péssima em traduzir músicas em inglês...X.X_

**oOo**

_**Bleeding Heart- Angra**_

**oOo**

_**Now I know that the end comes**_

_**You knew since the beginning**_

_**Didn't want to believe it's true**_

_**You are alone again**_

_**My soul will be with you**_

**Agora eu sei que o fim chega**

**Você sabia desde o começo**

**Não queria acreditar que era verdade**

**Você está sozinha outra vez,**

**Minha alma estará com você**

Era noite sem lua, uma fina garoa molhava os cabelos negros e longos da jovem de pele alva e olhos verdes esmeralda, estava sozinha na noite fria, apenas seus passos ecoavam pela rua deserta, com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo negros, seus passos eram rápidos.

Sanya Khalil morde os lábios finos, e uma fina lágrima escorre pela pele alva, marcando um caminho rubro. Não tinha intenção de olhar para trás, o hotel onde esteve nas últimas horas estava ficando cada vez mais longe, se perdendo em meio aos altos prédios.

_**Why's the clock even running**_

_**If my world isn't turning**_

_**Hear your voice in the doorway wind**_

_**You are alone again**_

_**I'm only waiting**_

**Por que o relógio ainda está correndo**

**Se meu mundo não está mais girando**

**Ouço sua voz pelo vento na porta**

**Você está sozinha de novo,**

**Eu estou só esperando**

Com um pulo, ele abre os olhos azuis sentando na cama de lençóis macios, olhando para os lados, ele pousa a mão ao seu lado, onde há pouco dormia uma jovem, se jogando para trás, Shaka soca o colchão, colocando o braço sobre o rosto, ela havia partido novamente...

Ainda sentia seu aroma no ar, um misto de rosas e menta, porque tinha que ser assim? Por que ela não entendia que apesar de serem de mundo diferentes, ele a amava...

_**You tear into pieces my heart**_

_**Before you leave with no repentance**_

_**I cried to you, my tears turning into blood**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

_**You say that I take it too hard**_

_**And all I ask is comprehension**_

_**Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

**Você despedaça meu coração**

**Antes de ir sem arrependimentos**

**Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue**

**Estou pronto para me render**

**Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério**

**E tudo que eu peço é compreensão**

**Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado**

**Estou pronto para me render**

Era fraca, uma inútil! Sanya se martirizava, não conseguia matá-lo, não sabia o que sentia por ele, era estranho... Ainda se lembrava do primeiro encontro...

_Foi em um bar, quando os olhares se cruzaram, sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, fazia séculos que não sentia nada parecido, um sentimento inexplicável e novo nascie dentro dela, nem ao menos sabai seu nome..._

_Na mesma noite foi até o apartamento de sua nova vítima, era apenas uma missão... Ele estava no banho, e ela o esperava na sala, gelou quando o viu ali, não podia ser ele... O caçador procurado por seu clã... Ficaram se olhando sem reação, ela não conseguia se mover, não podia matá-lo, nem ele à ela, pois Sanya era a próxima missão de Shaka..._

_**I remember the moments**_

_**Life was short for the romance**_

_**Like a rose it will fade away**_

_**I'm leaving everything**_

**Eu me lembro dos momentos**

**A vida foi curta pro romance**

**Como uma rosa isso irá desaparecer**

**Eu estou deixando tudo**

Olhando para o teto, Shaka ainda sentia na pele a maciez da vampira, fechando os olhos novamente, ele se lembra das horas passadas...

_Novamente Sanya tinha ido caçá-lo, como havia mandado seu líder, quando voltou para seu quarto, a encontrou com uma arma apontada para ele, sem reação ele abriu os braços pedindo que ela atirasse, suas mão tremiam, com lágrima nos olhos ela soltou a arma, dizendo que não podia..._

_Shaka a abraçou, era tão pequena e indefesa, não resistiu e a beijou... Aos poucos os beijos foram ficando mais quentes, as mãos corriam pelo corpo procurando tocar a pele, como se fosse a última vez, eles se amaram, sem arrependimentos..._

_**No regrets, war is over**_

_**The return of a soldier**_

_**Put my hands on my bleeding heart**_

_**I'm leaving all behind**_

_**No longer waiting**_

**S****em arrependimentos, a guerra acabou**

**O retorno de um soldado**

**Ponha minhas mãos no meu coração sangrando**

**Eu estou deixando tudo pra trás**

**Sem mais esperas**

Não podia voltar para casa sem ter cumprido com a missão, mas também não poderia matar o homem que amava... Sim ela amava, negou no começo, mas o amava, mas era impossível que pudessem viver juntos...

Cansada, senta no chão frio, apoiando as costas na ponte de pedra, logo o dia iria raiar, a chuva já havia cessado, com sorte teria um belo nascer do sol. Depois de século veria novamente um raiar do sol, seu último...

_**You tear into pieces my heart**_

_**Before you leave with no repentance**_

_**I cried to you, my tears turning into blood**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

_**You say that I take it too hard**_

_**And all I ask is comprehension**_

_**Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

**Você despedaça meu coração**

**Antes de ir sem arrependimentos**

**Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue**

**Estou pronto para me render**

**Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério**

**E tudo que eu peço é compreensão**

**Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado**

**Estou pronto para me render**

Shaka sentia que algo estava errado, seu coração lhe dizia... Olha o relógio, marcava 5 da manhã, logo o sol iria nascer, e algo lhe dizia que Sanya corria perigo! Com o coração na mão, ele veste uma roupa qualquer e corre para a rua, correu feito louco por becos, ruas, estava cada vez mais desesperado, até encontrá-la sentada perto da ponte com os olhos fechados, o sol despontava no horizonte. Ao se aproximar consta que ela estava apenas inconsiente, a cobrindo com seu casaco, o caçador a leva para o hotel, tomando cuidado para que a luz do sol não a atingisse.

Assim que chega ao quarto, a deposita sobre a cama, dando um beijo suave em seus lábios, e fica observando sua amada dormir.

_**I've waited for so long!**_

**Eu esperei por tanto tempo!**

Quando Sanya abriu os olhos era noite, estava em uma cama quentinha...Com um pulo ela se levanta.

- Acordou?- Pergunta Shaka se aproximando.

- Não se aproxime!- A garota se afasta.

- Por que foge de mim? Pensei que tivéssemos nos ajeitado ontem a noite...- Pergunta Shaka.

- Não diga idiotices! Eu e você? O que aconteceu ontem foi apenas um erro e não vai voltar a acontecer!- Diz Sanya virando o rosto.

- Não gosta de mim?- Pergunta o loiro.

- Claro que não!- Responde seca.

- Então por que não me mata logo?- O loiro a olhava sério.

- É isso que vou fazer mesmo!- Diz Sanya pegando sua arma.

_**You tear into pieces my heart**_

_**Before you leave with no repentance**_

_**I cried to you, my tears turning into blood**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

_**You say that I take it too hard**_

_**And all I ask is comprehension**_

_**Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

_**I'm ready to surrender**_

**Você despedaça meu coração**

**Antes de ir sem arrependimentos**

**Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue**

**Estou pronto para me render**

**Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério**

**E tudo que eu peço é compreensão**

**Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado**

**Estou pronto para me render**

**Estou pronto para me render**

- Não consigo...- Novamente a garota abaixa as mãos.

- Diga que me ama...- Shaka a abraça. – Porque eu te amo... Estou disposto a me sacrificar por você! Me transforme em um de vocês!- Diz o loiro.

- Está louco? Não sabe o que me pede!- Sanya tenta se afastar.

- Estou louco! Louco por você! Não quero mais viver longe de você! Sei que sente o mesmo por mim... Apenas diga que me ama...- Shaka sorri.

- Eu... Te amo... Mas não posso condená-lo ao mesmo destino que o meu!– Diz a garota.

- Estará apenas me condenando a viver minha eternidade com você! E é isso que mais quero...- Ao dizer isso Shaka a beija, a amando novamente.

Ainda sobre os lençóis, trocam juras de amor e Sanya o abraça, agora estariam juntos por toda a eternidade...

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaaah!!!! Aqui está dona Angel Pink! Espero que tenha gostado, a letra da música é meio triste demais para o final dos dois, mas eu amo essa música, muito linda!!!!! Esse foi meu presente!!!! Happy Níver!!!!

Bjnhos x3


End file.
